deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Tarvos Security Services
Tarvos Security Services is a private security corporation operating in the late . The company incorporated in Loading screen info in Desperate Measures ''("''Tarvos Security Services was only incorporated two years ago, but somehow they've already become one of the most prominent private security firms in the world..."). and rose to prominence shortly afterwards when the disgraced Belltower Associates rebrands what is left of itself as Tarvos.[https://www.deusex.com/timeline/dx-md Timeline on the official Deus Ex website] History Following a leak by the Juggernaut Collective in 2028, the activities of Belltower Associates on Rifleman Bank Station are released to the public. The public condemns Belltower's involvement in human trafficking and illegal experimentation on the black site. Due to this blow to the corporation, as well as losing a third of its special forces units due to the Aug Incident, Belltower goes bankrupt. A year later, the company sells off its special forces division and fires the majority of its augmented staff. What remains of Belltower rebrands into Tarvos Security Services. Although Tarvos is considered to be a rebrand of Belltower,Miller's dialogue in Deus Ex: Black Light ("When Belltower downsized and rebranded themselves as Tarvos Security..."). Tarvos did exist in some form prior to the dissolution of Belltower, as indicated by its 2027 year of incorporation. Additionally, Simon Whittaker has a Tarvos Security Award of Merit in his office dated April 23, 2026. Regardless of the company's exact origins, by , Tarvos had grown to be one of the most prominent private security firms in the world as a result of Belltower's demise. Tarvos attempts to distance itself from its Belltower roots. Company brochures insist that none of their corporate or executive-level employees previously worked for Belltower.[https://www.deusex.com/factions/dx-md?id=57ab8f168079e10a0009e03a Faction information on the official Deus Ex website] This claim is contradicted by emails found in Tarvos' corporate vault in the Palisade Property Bank, which mention that Tarvos will be operated by the same management as that of former Belltower, and that Belltower leader Luther St. John-Ffolkes remains involved with Tarvos.E-mails in Tarvos corporate vault computer Tarvos also attempts to remind its rank-and-file employees, many of whom did previously work for Belltower and thus may perceive Tarvos as a continuation of Belltower, that Tarvos is not Belltower but is instead a "completely different" company."Tarvos & Golem City" (e-mail found in Desperate Measures) Tarvos also claims that none of their current employees are augmented,[https://www.deusex.com/factions/dx-md?id=57ab8f168079e10a0009e03a Faction information on the official Deus Ex website] and publicly refuses to hire augmented personnel. Some of the former augmented staff of Belltower joined the Illuminati's Shadow Operatives, who operate Illuminati black site facilities previously owned by Belltower and do not hesitate to infiltrate and inflict casualties on Tarvos at the bequest of the Illuminati. The presence of the Shadow Operatives indicates that many of Belltower's clandestine services for the Illuminati were not continued under Tarvos. Furthermore, Belltower operatives with dirty records, such as John Trent, were not retained by Tarvos.Miller's dialogue in Deus Ex: Black Light ("When Belltower downsized and rebranded themselves as Tarvos Security..."). Nonetheless, Tarvos still services Illuminati-affiliated organizations, including Tai Yong Medical. In 2029, Tarvos has a heavy presence in Prague, where they provide security services to the Palisade Bank Corporation's many facilities in the area, including the Palisade Property Bank and Palisade Blade-01. Tarvos also maintains a regional headquarters in Prague. Tarvos also services the Apex Centre in London. Sometime prior to Nathaniel Brown's Safe Harbour Convention, the Shadow Operatives planted a mole among the ranks of the Tarvos unit stationed at the facility."New Guy" (message on a pocket secretary) Utilizing the mole, the Shadow Operatives take over the computer system of the facility's security office, as part of the their attack on the Safe Harbour Convention. They then proceed to kill the Tarvos personnel stationed there, before disguising themselves as Tarvos security guards. Services Tarvos offers a variety of security services including riot control, civil law enforcement, and surveillance. They also perform personal protection services, risk management, and site security. Tarvos effectively acts as a private police department, but with higher quality control than a government-run one. The company promises to provide the highest quality services by employing the most-qualified candidates globally. Tarvos promulgates a set of principles requiring its employees to exercise honesty, responsibility, perfection, and respect. Additionally, Tarvos strictly limits the amount of non-essential interaction between Tarvos security guards and on-site employees of their clients. Tarvos' Prague unit engages in monthly charity work in protecting doctors and medical personnel in Golem City.Simon Whittaker's computer However, an internal email from Tarvos' public relations department insists that Tarvos has no active mission or personnel in Golem City."Tarvos & Golem City" (e-mail found in Desperate Measures) As part of their security services, Tarvos utilizes guards, security cameras, heavy duty weaponry, and security touchpads.Tarvos Security Services website Locations guarded by Tarvos * Palisade Property Bank * Palisade Blade-01 * Apex Centre * Tarvos Prague headquarters Troops Tarvos fields several type of guards: * Security Guards are the standard of Tarvos forces. They wear a grey uniform, emblazoned with the Tarvos name and logo. They are armed almost exclusively with pistols, smoke grenades, and stun grenades, and are universally veteran tier. These are deployed for most security operations, while that may seem like a dull enough job, you'd be wise not to underestimate Tarvos security. * Tactical Officers are security guards that wear a ballistic vest (with armor on the right arm) and often wears an armored helmet. They are exclusively armed with combat rifles. These are deployed to the highest security areas. Their gear is similar to those worn by police officers in Prague. * Agents are a rarer variant of security guard. They wear a white uniform jacket and are armed with a pistol or shotgun. These are only encountered in the Prague permit authentication office. * EXO-suits are the heaviest type of Tarvos guards. While they only have a few of these suits, they are some of the deadliest troops among Tarvos' ranks. Their armor is capable of withstanding multiple, high powered, armor penetrating rounds, while their own arm mounted machine gun is capable of tearing its target to shreds in seconds. These troops have only been seen within Tarvos' Prague HQ. Tarvos also employ armed drones for all major operations, both bipedal walkers and airborne quadcopters. Beyond these, Tarvos employs two types of specialists: * IT personnel wear the same lower uniform as standard guards, but wear dress shirts of their personal preference. IT personnel, like standard guards, are armed exclusively with pistols. IT personnel are in charge of all communications and cybersecurity aspects of Tarvos. These are only encountered in the Tarvos Prague HQ. * Tarvos Medical Officers are dressed with a uniform similar to the standard security guard, but their jacket does not have the Tarvos logo and their uniform color is a much lighter shade of grey. Only one medical officer is known and he is armed with a pistol. Known employees Notes * The Tarvos vault in Palisade Bank has a list of deployed agents. Among these are the names "Burke" and "Saxon," which match the surnames of Pieter Burke and Ben Saxon. Trivia *Tarvos Security Services has a website, tarvossecurity.com, that is part of a viral marketing campaign for Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. *The name "Tarvos" is a Gaulish word meaning "bull", hence Tarvos' stylized bull logo. **This is likely an allusion to Belltower, since it also had a stylized bull for a logo. *The rebranding of Belltower to Tarvos mirrors the rebranding of real-life PMC Blackwater, to XE Services and then to Academi, following the 2007 massacre in Nisour Square, Baghdad by a group of Blackwater guards. See also * Computers associated with Tarvos ** Tarvos Prague headquarters computers ** Tarvos corporate vault computer ** Palisade Blade Tarvos security office computers ** Apex Centre computers - Central Security Office * In-game eBooks on Tarvos ** Jus in Bello ** Tarvos: Mission Statement & Company Bio ** Tarvos: Principles for Every Employee ** Tarvos: "Kasi-Cram" Language Gallery Tarvos_Security_Guard.jpg|A standard Tarvos Security Guard. Tarvos_White_Jacket.jpg|A Tarvos Agent with a shotgun. Tarvos_Tactical_Security.jpg|A Tarvos Tactical Officer. Tarvos_Exosuit.jpg|A Tarvos Exosuit. Tarvos_IT_Security.jpg|A Tarvos IT security guard with a red shirt. Tarvos_Medical_Officer.jpg|A Tarvos Medical Officer. Simon_Whittaker.jpg|A Tarvos Lieutenant. Tarvos_Off_Duty.jpg|An off duty Tarvos security guard SB71 Tarvos bot.png|A Tarvos SB71 Drone. References ru:Тарвос Cекьюрити Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided organizations Category:Companies Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided enemies Category:Breach